TPOSC When Things Get Serious
by Little Zee
Summary: Sues day is going well untill 2 love struck brothers of hers fall for a woman that is spotted going out with other men. will she tell her brothers? can she keep the family together?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonanza**

**The Perils of Sue Cartwright**

**Chapter 1** **When Things Get Serious**

Sue is riding to the house singing a song

"My mama came from Texas

And daddy went to sea

I have no brothers or sisters

So all that leaves is me

A messed up kid from Texas

And trouble by my side

A fist of careless fighting

And a bullet in my"

"Sue!"

"Yes Adam"

"I don't want you singing that song ever"

"Ok" Sue replies getting down from her horse

"Is that it ok?"

"I understand Adam, he was a troubled kid, and I can see why parents don't want their kids singing it." Walking in to the barn to unsaddle the horse

"But I'm your brother"

"Ok parents and older siblings"

"Why won't you shout at me, say it's not fair, throw a punch?"

"Cause older brother the day is too good to make trouble"

Adam only wished he had a good a day as his sister claimed she had. So far his guitar had gone missing, the sale of the horse went badly, and Wilma has cancelled their date for tonight, he had something special planed. He was torn and wanted someone to challenge him. But everyone seemed to be in too good a mood to bother. Adam decided to go for a ride, anywhere but away from the house, and town.

"Hi pa" Sue said walking in to the house

"Hi Sue how was your day?"

"It was good pa, how was yours?"

"It was good. Did you get the mail?"

"Yes and Mr. Dolson said that you forgot this when you last went in to town" handing over the mail and tobacco she had.

"Thank you Sue, you seen Adam?"

"Yeah he was outside then he went off on his horse"

"His day hasn't gone too well"

"I noticed, he was trying to pick a fight, oh I almost forgot there's a dance in town tonight and my friends are going can I go?"

"I know Hoss is going in to town later, if he or Joe can take you, you can go."

"Thanks pa"

At that point Hoss walks in the house "hi pa, Sue"

"Hi Hoss"

"Hoss could you take me in to town later? There's a dance I would like to go to"

"Sure I'm going to town anyway."

"What you doing in town?"

"Meeting a lady friend"

"Hoss meets a girl at last, what's her name?"

"None of your businesses little sis"

"At these times it horrible being the youngest"

"It sure is" Joe agreed as he appeared "hey Sue you gonna help me with the horses?"

"I don't know brother I think I'll sit here and let you do all the hard work" Sue said putting her feet on the table and leaning back

"Why you little" Joe started forward as Sue darted for the stairs. Grabbing Sue he starts tickling her. With Joe holding her down she manages to reach up to his most ticklish spot, "hey" Joe backed away in surprise "how did you know?"

"Adam told me"

"How did you get him to tell you?"

"It was easy, when you have so many brothers you learn the tricks of the trade" sue headed out to tend to the horses

"Your good little sis" following Sue out the door.

Later on in town

"Now I'll be in the restaurant if you need me, otherwise I'll meet you in the hall"

"Ok Hoss see you later"

"Hi Sue you managed to come"

"Sure did Beth it's going to be great"

"Hey isn't that Hoss with Wilma?" Jenny chimed

"I thought she was going out with Adam" asked Peter

"Maybe she's just saying hello" added Sue hoping

The kids eyes widen in surprise when they see Hoss and Wilma kiss and walk arm in arm in to the restaurant

"That was no hello!" exclaimed a shocked Sue


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonanza**

**The Perils of Sue Cartwright**

**Chapter 2**

"We just have to keep look out." Peter instructed "this week we watch their every move."

"But who tells Hoss and Adam?" Beth asked

"Should we tell Hoss and Adam?" Jenny enquired

"I'll tell them, they're my brothers, I should do it."

"We're right behind you Sue" Simon replied supporting his friend.

Sue knew her friends would always be there. They always were whenever she had a fight with her brothers. And she was and always will be there for her friends.

"Aren't you kids going to dance tonight?"

"Come on!" Sue said changing in to a different character her friends saw a minute ago. Sue could easily switch like that, weather it was a good thing or not, it had to be a good cover for now.

Outside the school house Sue and her friends were discussing

"I saw Wilma with John Green"

"And I saw her with Ben Hathaway"

"Sure they weren't just saying hello?"

"Do we kiss when we say hello?"

"No… well what do we do now?"

"Tell Adam and Hoss I guess"

The friends stood silent for a while, the school bell rang for the second half of the day, but all Sue could think of was Wilma and how she would tell her brothers.

"Hi Sue" Hoss called as Sue rod up to the house

"Hi Hoss, did you have a good day?"

"It was fine till five minutes; let's just say my plans have changed for tonight"

"That doesn't sound good" sue said getting off her horse

"It isn't, you just make sure you know who to trust Sue"

"Sure Hoss" `I already know`

Sue was now in her room consulting her mother about the whole situation, unaware that someone was listening the other side of the door.

"What should I do ma? I should tell Adam and Hoss, but I don't want to hurt them! I could tell pa, but he always says we should sort our own problems." Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Come in"

"Hi Sue" Joe entered and closed the door "I hear you have troubles"

"You've been listening!"

"I only listen when I need to. Now this thing about Adam and Hoss?"

"Wilma is cheating on both of them as well as two other men."

"Well it sounds like you should tell our brothers before they find out for themselves. It will hurt them less, plus you'll feel like more of an adult after, honest."

"I suppose I should go and tell Adam then" Sue hesitated Joe gave her a half hug which gave her the strength to face the oldest brother.

Sue nervously knocked on Adam's door.

"Come in" came his reply

"Adam can we talk?"

"Sure"

Sue noticed that Adam was getting all dressed up "where are you off to tonight?"

"I'm meeting Wilma tonight, and I'm going to ask her to marry me"

"Adam you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Adam she's seeing other men; she's been seen round town with four different men."

"Don't say that Sue, she's a wonderful person and its none of your business who I go out with!"

"I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need you to, now I'm going to marry her, I don't care what you say"

"Adam please"

"Stay out of it Sue!" Adam shove Sue out the room and slammed the door on her.

`Maybe I could talk sense in to Hoss?` she thought as she went to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonanza**

**The Perils of Sue Cartwright**

**Chapter 3**

Hoss was in the barn polishing his saddle when Sue entered.

"Hoss can I talk to you about something?"

"Certainly"

"The girl you're going out with what's her name?"

"Wilma, she's so pretty, why do you ask?"

Hoss notices Sue go quiet and start fiddling with a piece of straw. "What's troubling you kid?" Hoss asked stopping what he was doing.

"Hoss, Wilma has been seen round town with several other men"

"They could have been friends of hers"

"They were kissing"

Hoss gives Sue a deep glare "you better not be lying about this"

"I know pa's lesson for lying plus, this is too serious to lie about"

Hoss stood up and hung his saddle on the peg.

"Hoss" he turned round "she's going out with Adam tonight"

"Where to?"

"Don't know but you could follow him."

At that point Adam comes in to the barn. "You better not be sprouting lies about Wilma!"

"I'm not lying Adam"

Adam got on his horse and rode out the barn

"Sue" Hoss brought her attention back "who else is she going out with?"

Glad that someone believed her "John Green and Ben Hathaway, there might be others but they are the only ones I know of"

"I have an idea" Hoss rushed to get his horse ready "now don't you worry none" Hoss said as he went off to town.

In town Adam waits at the restaurant for Wilma `how can Sue say things like that? I sure am going to give her a tanning that she'll never forget. `

"Hi Adam" he was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Wilma approach

"Hi Wilma"

"Are you ok Adam? You seem a bit off!"

"My little sister was troubling me before I came out, but that's not important shall we?" allowing Wilma to go first and looks around to make sure that his sister isn't there to ruin things.

"Adam!" he was pulled back to reality "Adam what's wrong? You've missed half of what I was saying."

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Is it your sister? You know you shouldn't worry she's just a kid, you've got me now."

"Yes you're right" no one noticed the three faces at the window.

"The slimy so and so"

"I didn't think women did this!"

"Let's catch her red handed"

Hoss, John and Ben enter the restaurant.

"Hi Wilma what you doing here?" John asked

Wilma jumped at the familiar voice, but turning round she saw all three men. "Hi er, what are you doing here?"

"Us three were going for a drink, what are you doing?" asked Ben

This time Adam spoke up "we're on a date"

"Ah so that's why you cancelled on me this evening"

"And me yesterday"

"And me the other week"

"Not to mention Adam the other day" added Hoss

Hoss sees the realization creep up Adam's face.

"That little sister of yours is quite a stirrer, you shouldn't listen to her, she'll get herself in to trouble one of these days"

"Actually it was Sue who brought it to our attention; she's becoming quite grown up." Hoss said defending his sister. "Come on boys I'll buy you a beer. By the way Wilma"

"We're over!" all three men said sternly before leaving for the saloon.

"Wilma is this true?" Adam asked

"Of course not, why would I do that?"

"Trouble is I know that Hoss wouldn't lie, and nor would Sue" Adam pick up his hat and turned to leave.

"Where you going?"

"To see my sister" Adam hoped to catch her before she went to bed.

A knock was heard on the door

"Come in" Sue called; she turned to see Adam come in the room. "What happened?"

"Wilma was found cheating; Hoss, Ben and John were at the restaurant. I'm sorry I didn't believe you and said those things. I guess I'll never be a husband"

"Of course you will, Jenny's cousin is coming next week I know you'll like her."

"What's her name?"

"Emma"

"I hope she's nice. Would you like to go fishing tomorrow?"

"I sure would brother."


End file.
